die_legende_der_waechterfandomcom-20200214-history
Soren
Soren ist eine Schleiereule und der Hauptcharakter der Bücher. Er ist außerdem Anführer der vierköpfigen Eulengruppe bestehend aus Gylfie, Morgengrau, Digger und ihm. Soren ist Anführer der Brigade der Besten. Charakter :Soren ist der Anführer der Eulengruppe. Als Eglantine schlüpft, zeigt er sich sehr fürsorglich. Als sein großer Bruder Kludd Soren aus dem Nest stößt, ist dieser zunächst ängstlich und weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Als die Eulen auf Eglantine treffen, ist sie zuerst aufgewühlt und Soren entwickelt einen Beschützerinstinkt für sie. Er ist sehr erschrocken, als er erkennt, dass Kludd Eisenschnabel ist. Daraufhin muss er mit dem Wissen leben, dass sein eigener Bruder eine grausame, größenwahnsinnige Eule ist. Er besitzt das Sternengesicht oder Sternsicht und kann somit in seinen Träumen sehen, was in naher Zukunft passieren könnte. Auftritte ''Die Entführung :Soren wird am Anfang des Buches von seinem großen Bruder Kludd aus dem Nest gestoßen, da Kludd diese Aufgabe bekommen hat, um seine Große Feier zu bestehen. Wenig später entführt ihn eine Eule des Sankt Ägolius-Internats. Dort lernt er seine spätere beste Freundin, die Elfenkäuzin Gylfie kennen. :Bei Vollmond sollen die Eulenküken mondwirr gemacht werden. Dabei werden sie dem vollen Schein des Mondes ausgesetzt, damit sie den Verstand verlieren. Doch vorher bekommen er und Gylfie Nummern verliehen. Diese bekommen sie von ihren Gruppenbetreuern, die sehr nett wirken. In Wirklichkeit gehören die Gruppenbetreuer zu den brutalsten Eulen des gesamten Internats. Sorens Gruppenbetreuerin heißt Finny, jedoch wird sie öfter von ihren Schützlingen Tante Finny genannt. Sie gibt ihm die Nummer 12-1. Gylfie wird Nummer 25-2. Soren hat, nachdem ihm Gylfie von der Mondwirrnis erzählt hat, die Idee, dass die Eulen des Sankt Äggie die Eulenküken mit ihrem alten Namen mondwirr machen wollen. Der Name wird beim Schlafmarsch ständig wiederholt, so dass es den Anschein hat, als verliere der Name die Bedeutung, die Besonderheit. Soren hat die Idee, dass sie ihre Nummer wiederholen sollten. Als Soren aus Versehen eine Frage im Glaucidium stellt, rufen zwei Glucken das Wort "Fragenalarm" aus. Daraufhin kommen zwei Aufseher und bringen Soren zur sogenannten "Lachbehandlung". Soren fällt in Ohnmacht und kommt erst wieder zu sich, als er bei Tante Finny, die jetzt Schwester Finny genannt wird, ist. Ihm wurden die Federn ausgerupft. Schwester Finny bildet 12-8, ein Fleckenkauzmädchen, zur Krankenschwester, auch Glucke genannt, aus. Glucken arbeiten auch im Eiersaal. 12-8 heißt in Wirklichkeit Hortense, und ist nicht mondwirr, tut jedoch so. Gylfie erzählt Soren, sie habe eine Bibliothek entdeckt, die ausschließlich Skench und Spoorn betreten dürfen. Sie wird von Grimbel, Gylfies Entführer, bewacht. Grimbel ist nicht hoffnungslos mondwirr. Er hilft den beiden Jungeulen, das Fliegen zu erlernen.thumb|Soren. Als Gylfie die Idee hat, unter dem Felsbogen auf der Stelle zu marschieren, werden sie in der zweiten Nacht entdeckt und von Skench und ihrer Stellvertreterin Spoorn in eine Kammer ohne Schutz vor dem Mond gebracht. Dort sollen sie so lange bleiben, bis sie einen Mondstich haben. Soren entdeckt, dass die Geschichten aus alter Zeit, die Legenden von Ga'Hoole, den Verstand wach halten. :Im Kapitel ''Rette das Ei! wird Hortense von Tante Finny von einer Klippe gestoßen, als herauskam, dass Hortense nicht mondwirr ist und Eier aus dem Internat schmuggelt, die dann von einem Adlerpaar, Blitz und Donner, gerettet werden und wieder nach Ambala, Hortenses Heimat, gebracht werden. Das Adlerweibchen Donner kann Hortense noch im letzten Moment auffangen, jedoch erfahren Soren und Gylfie das erst sehr spät und glauben bis dahin, dass Hortense tot sei. Donner büßt außerdem ihre Zunge ein und wird daraufhin stumm. In der darauffolgenden Nacht kommen die Vampirfledermäuse und saugen den Eulen den Drang zum Fliegen aus. Soren und Gylfie sind dafür noch nicht bereit und werden deswegen verschont. Die Eule 47-2 meint, dass der Drang zum Fliegen lästig sei und deswegen freut sie sich sehr, als die Fledermäuse kommen. Nachdem Grimbel Soren und Gylfie das Fliegen beigebracht hatte, wird er von Skench umgebracht. Soren und Gylfie können fliehen. Auf dem Flug lernen sie Morgengrau kennen. Der Bartkauz erscheint ihnen als Angeber, doch er ist ein sehr treuer Freund. Als die drei Eulen weiter fliegen, findet Soren seine Nesthälterin und Freundin Mrs. Plithiver wieder. Beide sind überglücklich, als sie sich wiederfinden. Mrs. Plithiver, die eine Blindschlange ist, darf jetzt auf Sorens Rücken mitfliegen. Bald darauf lernen die drei Eulen und die Blindschlange Digger, einen Höhlenkauz, kennen. Er ist ganz verängstigt und schließt sich der Gruppe an. :Im Wüstenkönigreich Kuneer treffen sie auf die Eulen von Sankt Ägolius. Jatt und Jutt, die Vettern, sind auf der Jagd nach Digger. Die beiden haben Diggers kleinen Bruder Flick gefressen und werden von den Eulen umgebracht. :Wenig später treffen sie auf "Hortenses Adler", das Weißkopf-Seeadler-Pärchen, Blitz und Donner. Blitz, das Männchen, erzählt, dass Donner nicht sprechen kann, da sie im Kampf mit Skench und Finny die Zunge eingebüßt hatte, was Soren und Gylfie erst jetzt erfahren. Außerdem erzählt er, dass Hortense eine Heldin ist und viele Eulenkinder Hortense genannt werden, auch wenn sie Männchen sind. Auch wenn Donner stumm ist, kann Blitz sie verstehen. :Die vier Jungeulen verabschieden sich vom Adlerpaar und fliegen in Richtung Ga'Hoole-Insel, auf der der große Ga'Hoole-Baum steht. thumb|Soren im Buch ''Die Wanderschaft :Auf dem Weg zum Großen Ga'Hoole-Baum werden sie von Krähen angegriffen. Die Eulen können sich erfolgreich wehren, beschließen aber, dass sie tagsüber lieber nicht weiterfliegen sollten. :Als die Gruppe auf ein Rußeulenpaar treffen, sieht Soren schon, dass er sie langweilig findet. Die beiden sprechen sich einander nur mit Kosenamen an, Süßschnäbelchen und Rußschnäbelchen, und sie putzen sich einander oft zärtlich das Gefieder. Die beiden Rußeulen sind zwar nett, doch trotzdem freut sich Soren ein wenig, als die Gruppe die beiden verlassen kann. :Es nervt Soren ungeheuerlich, dass Morgengrau mit der "harten Schule einer echten Waise" angeben muss. Im großen Ga'Hoole-Baum ändert sich das jäh. Er lässt seine Aggressionen auf eine Singsang-Weise raus. Auch das geht allen ziemlich auf die Nerven. :Als die Eulen in den Schnabelbergen Rauch aufsteigen sehen, wissen sie nicht, dass es sich um die Höhle eines freien ﻿Schmiedes handelt. Der Schmied ist ein alter Streifenkauz, der von den Reinen umgebracht wurde. Ein Luchs versperrt den Weg zu dem Alten. Morgengrau gibt die Kommandos und Soren schafft es, ein Stück Holzkohle in ein Auge der Raubkatze zu werfen. Der Streifenkauz lebte noch und er meinte, dass die Sankt Ägolius-Eulen nicht die grausamsten Eulen wären. Er sprach von den Reinen, die die Kampfkrallen haben wollten, die der Schmied angefertigt hatte. Er sagt: "Schön wär's". Das lässt die Eulen und die Blindschlange erschaudern. :Im Kapitel ''Die Spiegelseen fliegen die Eulen weg von den Schnabelbergen und zu den Spiegelseen. Das Wasser der Seen ist sehr glatt, man könnte fast meinen, es wäre Eis. Man kann sich in den Seen spiegeln, was ihnen den Namen verleiht. Jedoch ist dort immer Sommer, und man kann sich, wenn man sich dort zu lange aufhält, an nichts mehr erinnern. Das weiß Mrs. Plithiver und sie meint, dass sie sofort abreisen sollten. Das tun sie aber nicht sofort und werden in den Bann der Seen gezogen. Am Ende ist es die Blindschlange, die die jungen Eulen rettet. :Als nächstes landen sie in der Eisklamm, wo viele Papageientaucher wohnen. Die Papageientaucher erklären, dass die Eulen von einem Williwumms getroffen wurden, einer "Wind-Lawine". Die Papageientaucher erklären, dass sie nicht besonders schlau wären. :Als die Eulen weiter fliegen, wissen sie nicht, wo oben und wo unten ist, denn um sie herum war dichtestes Schneetreiben. Soren meint, er könnte erraten, wo die Insel ist und er schafft es tatsächlich, mit Diggers Hilfe. Als die Eulen erschöpft sind, begegnden sie auf einmal zwei Schnee-Eulen, dem König und der Königin von Hoole. Der König heißt Boron, seine Frau Barran. Sie bringen die Eulengruppe zum großen Ga'Hoole-Baum. Eine Schlacht wird gekämpft, als die Jungeulen eintreffen, jedoch nur ein kleines Scharmützel an der Grenze von Silberschleier und den Hinterlanden. :Matrona, ein Sumpfohreulen-Weibchen, führt die Eulen in den Baum. Matrona ist auch für die Eulenküken zuständig. Sie bittet Otulissa, den vier Neuzugängen die Schlaflager zu zeigen. Anfangs trägt Otulissa den Schnabel ganz schön hoch, weshalb Soren meint, dass er sie nicht mögen würde. In der Nacht von Sorens Ankunft wurden zwei weitere Eulen gerettet. Soren kümmert sich hingebungsvoll um das Sperlingskauzmädchen Primel, dass ihn an seine kleine Schwester Eglantine erinnert. :Am darauffolgenden Tag wollen die vier Eulen mit dem Parlament sprechen. Der Parlamentssaal ist nicht groß, dafür sind dort viele Eulen versammelt: Strix Struma, die Ryb der Navigationsbrigade; ein Uhu mit rötlichem Gefieder und schwarzen Krallen, der sich als der Schmied Bubo entpuppt; ein gebrechliches Flecken-Kreischeulen-Männchen, Ezylryb, der Ryb der Wetterbrigade und ein Bartkauz, Elvanryb. Er ist der Ryb der Glutsammlerbrigade. Soren muss dem Parlament ganz allein gegenübertreten, am meisten fürchtet er sich vor Ezylryb. :In der Nacht soll Soren Navigationsunterricht bei Strix Struma nehmen. Die Ryb zeigt ihnen die Goldenen Krallen aus dem Sternbild des Großen Glaux, welches zu dieser Jahreszeit besonders schön zu sehen ist. Otulissa fliegt in Strix Strumas Windflanke und bemüht sich, wie die Ryb zu klingen, worauf Primel sie fragt, ob sie erkältet wäre, da sie so komisch spräche. Soren muss einen Lachkrampf unterdrücken. Er muss hinter Primel fliegen, was ihn total verrückt macht, denn Primel hat zwei dunkle Flecken am Hinterkopf, die wie Augen aussehen. Strix Struma rät Soren, die Stelle zwischen den beiden Flecken anzusehen. Dies hilft Soren, bald sah er die Flecken nicht mehr. :Soren stattet Mrs. Plithiver einen Besuch ab, da er nicht schlafen konnte. Sie errät, weshalb er gekommen war: Es ging um Sorens kleine Schwester Eglantine. :In der nächsten Nacht nahmen die Eulen Unterricht für Ga'Hoolologie bei der Ryb Wamme, einer Höhlenkäuzin .Sie gilt bei jungen Eulen als die langweiligste Ryb. :Als Soren und Gylfie in die Bibliothek des Großen Ga'Hoole-Baums gehen, sitzt Ezylryb wie immer auf seinem Stammplatz, was die beiden Jungeulen einschüchtert. Ezylryb "zwingt" die jungen Eulen praktisch dazu, ein Buch über den Muskelmagen einer Eule zu lesen. Als Ezylryb das Buch aus dem Regal nimmt, müssen Soren und Gylfie Ezylrybs verstümmelten Fuß ansehen. An einem Fuß hat er nämlich nur noch drei statt vier Zehen. Ezylryb sagt den Jungeulen, dass sie lieber das Buch anschauen sollen und hält daraufhin den verstümmelten Fuß unter deren Schnäbel. Die beiden wären fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. :Nach dem Nachtflug, einem normalen Flug in der Nacht, werden die Eulen den Brigaden zugeteilt. Dazu finden sie immer einen bestimmten Gegenstand in ihrem Dunenlager. Soren ist in der Glutsammlerbrigade, die von Bubo, dem Schmied, Elvan und gleichzeitig Ezylryb geführt wird. Jedoch nimmt diese Brigade auch an den Aktivitäten der Wetterbrigade teil, die von Ezylryb geführt wird. Auch Otulissa ist in den beiden Brigaden, was Soren nicht besonders gefällt. :thumb|left :Soren mag den Glutsammel-Unterricht nicht. So geht er danach zu Bubo, der Soren aufmuntert. Bubo meint, Soren würde das "Zeichen" tragen, das zeigt, dass er schon einmal mit Feuer und Glut zu tun hatte. Deshalb hat Ezylryb ihn ausgewählt. :Gylfie findet heraus, dass man in den Wurzeln des Großen Ga'Hoole-Baums prima dem Parlament lauschen kann. So gehen Soren, Gylfie, Digger und Morgengrau an die besagte Stelle und lauschen. Es geht um den freien Schmied, den Streifenkauz aus den Schnabelbergen. :Bei Sorens erstem Wetterflug stellt sich heraus, das Ezylryb garnicht so griesgrämig ist und sogar einen Schleimpupser-Witz nach dem anderen reißt. So ist Soren gleich hellauf begeistert von seinem ersten Wetterflug. Als er daraufhin in die Bibliothek geht, sitzt Ezylryb wieder auf seinem Stammplatz vor einem Berg getrockneter Raupen. In der Bibliothek zeigt sich Ezylryb mal wieder griesgrämig wie immer. Soren weiß nicht wirklich, was er von seinem Lehrer halten soll. :Soren findet heraus, dass Mrs P. in die Harfengilde aufgenommen werden möchte. Sogleich fliegt Soren zu Madame Plonk und erzählt ihr Mrs P.s Wunsch. Madame Plonk sagt Soren nicht die Antwort, aber ihrer Nesthälterin Oktavia, einer Kjellschlange. Mrs. P. muss die Ges-Saite spielen, was sich für andere Schlangen als äußerst schwierig erweist. Jedoch erweist sie sich als sehr geschickt. thumb :Wenig später sollen Soren und die anderen Mitglieder der Glutsammler-Brigade (Otulissa, Ruby, Martin, Poot, der erste Offizier bei den Wetterfliegern und den Glutsammlern, die Rybs Ezylryb, Bubo und Elvan) ihren ersten Glutsammel-Flug unternehmen. :Nach vielen weiteren Unterrichtsstunden in der Wetter-, und Glutsammlerbrigade, dürfen die Jünglinge ihren ersten Wetterflug mit Ezyryb unternehmen und den ersten Einsatz und der Glutsammlerbrigade durchführen. Am nächsten Tag hatten die Eulen sehr viel zu tun, denn in den Routineflügen der Rettungsbrigade wurden sehr viele Eulenküken am Boden entdeckt. Jeder aus dem Ga'Hoole-Baum war jetzt mit versorgen oder retten der Eulenküken beschäftigt. Auf einmal finden die Rettungsbrigadenmitglieder Morgengrau und Gylfie ein ein fast ausgewachsenes Eulenküken auf dem Boden liegt und sehen, dass es sich um Sorens verschollene Schwester Eglantine handelt. Sie nehmen das Eulenkind und fliegen damit zur nächsten Versorgungsstelle. Sie rufen Soren herbei, der erst nicht begreift was los ist, folgt jedoch dem Aufruf seiner Freunde. Als er dann an dem Höhleneingang landet, sieht er, dass die gerettete Eule seine Schwester Eglantine ist. In den darauffolgenden Tagen kümmert er sich mühevoll um seine kleine Schwester. Als sie wieder zu Kräften kommt und von ihrer Mondwirrnis erlöst ist, haben sie sich viel zu erzählen und waren den ganzen Tag miteinander unterwegs. Soren fragt sich, was an jenem Tag geschehen war, an dem die vielen Eulenkinder gefunden wurden. Es kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass es noch eine andere böse Gesellschaft außer den Eulen vom Sankt-Ägolius-Internat gibt. ''Die Rettung :Der ganze Baum ist in heller Aufregung: Ezylryb ist spurlos verschwunden. Vor allem Soren macht sich große Sorgen um seinen Mentor. Soren gründet mit seinen Freunden bestehend aus Gylfie, Morgengrau, Digger, Otulissa, Martin und Ruby die Brigade der Besten. In der Nacht des Erntefestes fliegen Soren und die Brigade der Besten los und machen sich auf die Suche nach Ezylryb. Sie werden von Sorens Schwester Eglantine erwischt, die ebenfalls mitkommen will. Sie bleibt aber nach einem Gespräch mit Soren im Großen Baum. Die Freunde kommen auf die Spur von Eisenschnabel, über den es grausame Gerüchte gibt. Die Jungeulen kommen einer neuen Bedrohung, ausgehend von den sogenannten "Reinen", näher, die die Eulenkönigreiche tyrannisiert und die Macht an sich reißen will. Bald kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen den Reinen und der Brigade, angeführt von Eisenschnabel und Soren. Zu Sorens Entsetzen entpuppt sich Eisenschnabel als sein Bruder Kludd und der will Soren den Garaus machen, schafft es aber nicht und Soren kann fliehen. Die Belagerung :Die Mitglieder der Brigade der Besten sollen sich ins Sankt-Ägolius-Internat begeben und herausfinden, ob die Reinen dort Spione eingeschleust haben. Danach wird der Große Baum von den Reinen belagert. Eine schwere Zeit beginnt für die Eulen des großen Ga'Hoole-Baums. Die Bewährung :Soren kommt in diesem Buch sehr selten vor, weil Eglantine, Ginger und Primel die Hauptpersonen sind. Am Anfang wird Soren erwähnt, als alle zusammen essen. Am Abend muss "die Viererbande" zur Stummelkrallenspitze, um dort mit Ezylryb ein Wetterexperiment durchzufüren. :''Rest folgt.... thumb|300px|Soren mit einem Feuerträger! ''Die Feuerprobe :Soren und seine Freunde Gylfie, Digger, Morgengrau, Ruby, Otulissa und Martin werden zu richtigen Wächtern erklärt und ziehen los, um für einen Angriff auf die Reinen Verstärkung aus der Nordlande zu erbitten. Dabei lernt Soren, wie man mit Eisschwertern kämpft, welche die Wächter auch um einiges stärker machen sollen. Den Eulen wird mitgeteilt, dass der Rat der Nordlande über die Verstärkung entscheiden müssen, dieser sich aber sehr selten trifft. In der Schlacht in den Sankt-Ägolius-Schluchten gegen die Reinen kämpft er gegen seinen Bruder Kludd. Dabei kommt Morgengrau ihm zu Hilfe und tötet Kludd. Der Verrat :Soren wird ein paar mal im Buch von Nyra als "Kludds Mörder" erwähnt, kommt selber aber nicht im Buch vor. Nyra will ihrem Sohn Nyroc für seine große Feier, seine Tytari, beibringen zu hassen. Sie nimmt Soren als Beispiel, da sie ihrem Sohn vorgaukelt, dass er Kludd getötet hat. Die Flucht :Soren wird von Coryn sehr oft erwähnt und taucht am Ende des Buches auf. Er hat seine Gefährtin Pellimor in einem Waldbrand in Ambala kennen gelernt, nachdem er sie gerettet hat. Sie dachte zuerst, er wäre einer der Reinen und kämpfte gegen ihn. Soren rezitiert eine Stelle aus dem Feuerzyklus, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er keiner der Reinen ist. Im Großen Baum bringt er ihr das Lesen bei, beide verbindet die Liebe zur Literatur und sie verbringen viel Zeit miteinander. Beide erwarten zusammen drei Küken, worauf Mrs P. sehr stolz ist. Das Vermächtnis :Soren kommt in "Das Vermächtnis" nur ganz kurz am Anfang und am Ende vor. Im Sterben vermacht Ezylryb ihm und seinem Neffen Coryn seine Bibliothek und bittet sie, sich das alte Wissen aus den Legenden von Hoole anzueignen. Sie lesen gemeinsam das erste Buch ''Der erste Glutsammler und ziehen daraus am Ende des Buches einige Schlüsse. ''Der Auserwählte :Er kommt nur im Prolog und Epilog des Buches vor. Zusammen mit Coryn, Otulissa und der Viererbande liest er den zweiten Band der Legenden von Ga'Hoole. Das Königreich :Er kommt nur im Prolog und Epilog des Buches vor. Zusammen mit Coryn, Otulissa und der Viererbande liest er den letzten Band der Legenden von Ga'Hoole. Der Zauber :Um Coryn von seinen Sorgen und Gedanken abzulenken, die den jungen König bezüglich der Verwandtschaft zu Nyra belasten, schlägt Soren vor, dass sie zusammen mit der Bande eine Reise durch die Eulenkönigreiche unternehmen. Soren denkt, er kann Coryn besser als andere Eulen verstehen und hilft seinem Neffen bei seinem Bestreben, ein gerechter König zu werden. Das Nebelschloss :Coryn und die Brigade der Besten macht sich auf den Weg in die Mittellande. Dort lernen sie vieles von den blauen Eulen. Soren ahnt nicht, dass während seines Abenteuers Bell und eine blaue Eule namens Striga von den Reinen entführt werden. Die Verbannung :''Folgt ''Die Entscheidung :Nun ist der letzte Krieg mit Nyra... :Jedes Tier Eisbär, Eulen, Pappageientaucher, Wölfe, Kjellschlangen etc. hassen Nyra. Sie tut sich mit dem Striga (Orlando) zusammen und will Hägsdemonen ausbrüten. Das können alle Tiere gemeinsam verhindern. :Es kommt zu einem großen Krieg. :Da Sorens Neffe Coryn im Krieg fällt wird Soren König der fünf Königreiche und König im großen Ga'Hoole- Baum. :Coryn wird immer eine Legende der Eulenwelt und in den fünf Königreichen sein. A Guide Book to the Great Tree :''Folgt ''Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole :Soren verfasst das Grußwort im Buch. Der Held :Soren und die Bande werden im Prolog und Epilog von Ezylryb erwähnt. Soren, der neu im Baum eingetroffen ist, als Ezylryb das Buch verfasst, weckt Ezylrybs Interesse, da er ihn an sich selbst erinnert. Außerdem schreibt er, dass Soren ein großartiger Anführer oder sogar König des Baumes werden könnte. Schattenkrieger :''Folgt Auftritt im Film * Im Film wird Soren nicht von seinem Bruder Kludd aus dem Nest gestoßen, sondern fällt mit ihm gemeinsam aus dem Nest. Beide werden nach Sankt Ägolius verschleppt, allerdings lässt Kludd Soren allein und wird von Nyra ausgebildet, da diese im Film die Abla-Generalin von Sankt Ägolius ist und Skench nicht existiert. Wärend Soren von zwei Eulen nach Sankt Ägolius geflogen wird lernt er Gylfie kennen. Im Film werden sie nicht Mondwirr, weil sie es schaffen, nicht einzuschlafen.'' '' :Nachdem Soren und Gylfie es geschafft haben, aus Sankt Ägolius zu fliehen lernen sie auf einer Insel Morgengrau und Digger kennen und finden Ebenfalls Mrs.P. wieder. Sie fliegen zum Ga'Hoole Baum. Dort treffen sie Otulissa, die im Film eine Sumpfohreule, und keine Fleckenkäuzin ist. Ein bedeutender Unterschied: Im Film ist Otulissa viel weniger nervig und Soren verliebt sich in sie, obwohl Otulissa im Buch mit Cleve und Soren mit Pellimor zusammen kommt. :Kludd hat Nyra Eglantine gebracht, damit sie eine Kriegerin für die Reinen wird. Eglantine wird Mondwirr, wird allerdings von ein paar Eulen gerettet und Soren weckt sie auf. :Bei einem Kampf wird Nyra getötet und Kludd stirbt in einem Waldbrand. Soren, Gylfie, Morgengrau und Digger werden zu Wächtern und Sorens Eltern besuchen ihn im Baum. :Der Film endet damit, dass Soren in einer Höhle im Ga'Hoole Baum sitzt und gerade mit der Geschichte endet, die er seinen Kindern erzählt hat. Sie wollen, dass er ihnen noch eine Geschichte erzählt und sagen, dass das noch längst nicht alles sein kann. Soren sagt, dass er den Kindern den Rest der Geschichte ein anderes Mal erzählt und fliegt dann mit seinen Freunden und mit Ezylryb aus der Baumhöhle, weil sie in einen Sturm fliegen wollen, der sich gerade zusammenbraut. : : Auftritt im Videospiel :Folgt Galerie Sorensprecher.jpg|links Soren und rechts sein Sprecher Soren301.jpg Sorengezeichnet.jpg Ezylryb3.jpg legende der wächter 2.jpg|Soren der gerade, durch einen Sturm fliegt Soren12.jpg Soren11.jpg Soren13.jpg Familie *Vater: Noctus *Mutter: Marella *Bruder: Kludd *Schwester: Eglantine *Gefährtin: Pellimor *Töchter: Bascha, Blüte, Bell *Schwägerin: Nyra *Nichte/Neffe: Das Heiligtum *Neffe:Coryn en:Sorenru:Сорен Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Eulen Kategorie:Schleiereule Kategorie:Ga'Hoole Kategorie:Wächter Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Wetterbrigade Kategorie:Glutsammlerbrigade Kategorie:Brigade der Besten Kategorie:Ryb Kategorie:Die Entführung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Wanderschaft Charaktere Kategorie:Die Rettung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Belagerung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Bewährung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Feuerprobe Charaktere Kategorie:Der Verrat Charaktere Kategorie:Die Flucht Charaktere Kategorie:Das Vermächtnis Charaktere Kategorie:Der Auserwählte Charaktere Kategorie:Das Königreich Charaktere Kategorie:Der Zauber Charaktere Kategorie:Das Nebelschloss Charaktere Kategorie:Die Verbannung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Entscheidung Charaktere Kategorie:Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole Charaktere Kategorie:A Guide Book to the Great Tree Charaktere Kategorie:Der Held Charaktere Kategorie:Die Legende der Wächter Charaktere Kategorie:Der Clan der Wölfe Charaktere Kategorie:Videospiel-Charaktere